


25 Day Voltron Christmas One-Shots

by Lexi323



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 300 words, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Voltron, hella gay, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi323/pseuds/Lexi323
Summary: A 25 day one-shots book that will be updated every day leading up until Christmas. Be prepared for 300 words of fluff with Lance and his boyfriend(s) each day.Ships included:-Klance (Keith x Lance)-Shance (Shiro x Lance)-Shklance (Shiro x Keith x Lance)-Lancelot (Lance x Lotor)-Latte (Lance x Matt)-Hance (Hunk x Lance)-Luro (Lance x Kuro)-Luron (Lance x Kuron)-Kinkance (Kinkade x Lance)





	1. Introduction

Day 1-Getting out/putting up decorations-Keith x Lance  
Day 2-Making Christmas cards-Kuron x Lance  
Day 3-Sitting/Snuggling in front of the fireplace-Shiro x Lance  
Day 4-Shopping for and/or wrapping gifts-Hunk x Lance  
Day 5-Buying the Christmas tree-Keith x Lance  
Day 6-Decorating the Christmas tree-Shiro x Lance  
Day 7-Mistletoe-Kinkade x Lance  
Day 8-Making snowmen-Shiro x Keith x Lance  
Day 9-Wearing ugly Christmas sweaters-Lotor x Lance  
Day 10-Making holiday treats-Hunk x Lance  
Day 11-Going to a Christmas fair-Keith x Lance  
Day 12-Watching a classic holiday film-Lotor x Lance  
Day 13-Listening to/playing festive music or carolling-Shiro x Lance  
Day 14-Ice skating-Matt x Lance  
Day 15-Snowball fight-Keith x Lance  
Day 16-Catching a cold-Shiro x Lance  
Day 17-Spending time with friends/family-Matt x Lance  
Day 18-One lending the other a coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm-Lotor x Lance  
Day 19-Throwing/attending a holiday party-Keith x Lance  
Day 20-One surprising the other with an early gift-Kinkade x Lance  
Day 21-Spending the evening in a café-Matt x Lance  
Day 22-Making s'mores-Kuron x Lance  
Day 23-Having Christmas drinks together-Shiro x Lance  
Day 24-Sneaking around when the other has fallen asleep to put out their gift-Shiro x Keith x Lance  
Day 25-Spending Christmas morning together-Keith x Lance


	2. Day 1-Getting Out/Putting Up Decorations

_**Keith**_ **_x_** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.** **O**. **V.**

“Keith~ wake up!” I say shaking my boyfriend roughly, I swear nothing can wake this boy up

“Ugh what Lance?” Keith grumbles

“It’s the first of December!” I say excited

“And?” Keith replies

“We need to decorate the house!” I explain “It's almost 8!”

“Ughh fine.” Keith says sitting up, rubbing his eyes

I pull Keith to the kitchen excitedly and he slowly begins to make a cup of coffee.

“Keith you’re taking to long!” I exclaim

“Unlike you some people actually like to sleep.” Keith grumbles, taking a sip of his coffee

“I can’t help it, I love Christmas so much.” I say

I watch Keith drink his coffee and once he’s done I quickly drag him to the storage room where the decorations are. We begin to pull out all the lights and tinsel, moving them to the living room.

Even though Keith seems grumpy and annoyed I can tell he isn’t that upset that we’re decorating, even if it is early. If he really didn’t want to he wouldn’t help me. After we have gathered all the decorations we begin to hang up the lights and tinsel above the door frames and windows.

I’m standing on a chair to up the tinsel above the arch window we have. Of course the chair starts to wobble as I lean over it and suddenly the floor seems much closer. Before I hit the floor a pair of strong arms catch me.

“Maybe next time we should wait until the afternoon to decorate.” Keith chuckles “When we are completely awake.”

I laugh and smile at Keith.

“My hero.” I say and press a kiss to his lips

He kisses me back and we stay connected for a few more seconds before I pull away.

“Come on, we're almost done.” I say happily

We put up the final few decorations and step back to admire our work. I notice it’s been about an hour since I woke Keith up, we decorate quickly. Keith yawns and looks over at me.

“Let’s go back to bed.” Keith says, pulling my arm

“Fine, but only because I want cuddles.” I reply, following after him


	3. Day 2-Making Christmas Cards

_**Kuron** **x** _ **_Lance_ **

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I cut through the pieces of green paper, determined to make it look like a Christmas tree. I stick it onto the white card and it actually looks pretty good. As I begun to cut out red paper dots for ball-balls I hear the door open and i look up to see Kuron in his work out gear.

That tight black tank top does wonders. His hair is pulled back into a man-bun with his white strand hanging down.

“Hey Lance, What are you doing?” Kuron asks, dumping his gym bag by the door and walking over to me

“Making Christmas cards.” I reply “Want to help?”

“I'm not very good at arts and crafts.” He says, picking up some silver paper with his metal hand

“But it’s fun, you don’t have to be good.” I say and watch Kuron sit down

“So first you fold the card like this.” I explain, showing him what to do “Then you cut out Christmas things on the coloured paper.”

Kuron nods and then follows my instructions, he looks so adorable when he’s concentrating. I turn back to my cutting and we sit in comfortable silence. After a few minutes Kuron is done with his first card.

“What do you think?” He asks

I look at the carb he created, well more like an abomination. It’s supposed to be a reindeer but it looks more like that clown from IT.

“I love it.” I say, and I truly mean it

No matter how bad the card is I love it. I lean over and kiss Kuron's nose before sitting back in my seat and he smiles softly.

“I need to go take a shower.” Kuron says, placing down the card “Want to join?”

“Do you even need to ask?” I chuckle, we'll come back to our cards later


	4. Day 3-Sitting/Snuggling In Front Of The Fireplace

**_Shiro_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I look up from my phone, noticing Shiro is tapping his foot against the floor again. He seems very nervous and anxious about something but he won’t tell me what it is.

“Shiro are you sure you’re ok?” I ask “You’re tapping your foot again.”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” He replies, putting on a fake smile

“Clearly not, come on Shiro what’s wrong?” I question

“I can’t tell you, not yet.” He answers with a sigh

“How about instead of you telling me we curl up by the fire and I try to soothe whatever anxiety troubles your facing?” I offer

“I’d like that.” Shiro replies

We quickly move closer to the fireplace, Shiro turns off the light and I go make hot cocoa. I come back to the living room to see Shiro staring at the fire fidgeting with something in his pocket.

“Here Shiro.” I say, handing him his cup of hot cocoa and sitting next to him

Shiro wraps his human arm around me and presses a kiss to my temple. We sit in comfortable silence, just watching the flickering flames and basking in each other’s warmth. Shiro runs his hand up and down my arm, as if to soothe himself.

“I love you.” I say pressing a kiss to his amazing jawline

“I love you too.” Shiro replies “Thanks for being here for me.”

“Anytime Shiro, I care about you.” I state “You can tell me whenever you’re ready.”

“Christmas morning, that’s when I’ll tell you.” He says

“That’s so far away, are you sure it’ll be alright till then?” I ask

He nods and turns back towards the flames, while holding me tightly.

“I’m completely sure.” He says with a soft smile

The flame's orange light fills the entire room as Shiro and I sit, enjoying each other’s presence. I’m just glad Shiro seems to have calm down.


	5. Day 4-Shopping For And/Or Wrapping Gifts

**_Hunk_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I excitedly put on my coat and grab my wallet. I’m going to go buy presents for all my friends and family, I’ve been saving up for months to get the perfect presents for everyone. I know exactly what to get and where to get it.

“Going somewhere Lance?” Hunk asks, appearing at the doorway to the living room

“I’m going Christmas shopping, want to come?” I ask

“Sure, also you forgot your scarf.” Hunk says, grabbing his coat and boots

“I didn’t forget it.” I say blushing in embarrassment “I was just testing you.”

“If I’m the perfect boyfriend?” Hunk asks

“Yeah, and you are.” I reply

I open the front door and we walk out, locking the door behind us. We walk to the car and drive to the city, singing Christmas carols the whole way. When we arrive at the city we park the car and head into all the different stores.

Hunk and I hold hands as we look through all the different electronics, trying to find the one I want for Pidge. Once I find it I pay and Hunk and I head to a few other shops. It’s fun to look for gifts but it’s more fun to spend time with my boyfriend, especially holding his big warm hands.

“Ready to head home?” Hunk asks after we have everyone’s presents, wrapping paper and cards

I nod and bury myself deeper into my scarf, realising how cold I am. Hunk wraps the arm holding my hand around me and pulls me into his warm body, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“Cold?” He asks

“Yeah, but it’s worth it to get everyone’s presents.” I reply “And to spend time with you.”

Hunk smiles and we walk back to the car, Hunk's arm around me the whole time.


	6. Day 5-Buying The Christmas Tree

**_Keith_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“Hey Keith I’m going to go get the Christmas tree.” I say, poking my head into the living room

“Cool.” He says

“Are you going to come?” I ask

“Why?” He replies

“Because choosing the tree is romantic and festive.” I explain “Holding hands, spending time together, thinking about Christmas morning.”

“I’ve never picked out a tree before.” Keith says

“So you should come and pick out your first.” I say “Or I can go by my self, find another single person there and hold their hand instead.”

That seems to rile Keith up enough, he stands up quickly and walks over to me.

“I’m coming with you.” He says determines “I’m the only one allowed to hold your hand.”

We put on our warm coats and boots, heading to the car. I drive while Keith sits in the passenger seat, looking out at the snow.

“Why haven’t you ever picked out a tree?” I ask

“My dad died when I was very young and I didn’t have a mum.” Keith explains “Then I grew up in the foster care system so the families I stayed with didn't celebrate Christmas or had a fake tree.”

“Well you’ll love picking out the tree, it’s the best.” I say excitedly

We arrive at the orchid and park the car. Keith seems to get more excited now that we're here. We browse through the trees holding hands and talking about what we want to do for Christmas.

Suddenly Keith stops walking and I see him staring at a tree.

“Do you like that one?” I ask

He nods and I smile.

“Well then that’s the one we'll get.” I say

“But what about you?” He questions

“If it makes you happy then it makes me happy.” I reply pressing a kiss to his lips

We pay for the tree and tie it to our car which proves to be a challenge but I don’t care. Keith seems happy and I’m glad I get to share this Christmas memory with him.


	7. Day 6-Decorating The Christmas Tree

**_Shiro_** **x** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I’m so excited right now, Shiro and I ave the tree set up and let me just tell you, watching Shiro set up that tree was amazing. The tree was heavy and Shiro wore a very tight shirt, I’m sure I don’t need to go into any more detail.

Now that the tree is set up we can decorate it with all the ball-balls and tinsel. Especially with the star on top.

“Want to start with the lights?” I ask and Shiro nods

“I’ll hold them while you wrap them around.” He replies

I begin to wrap the lights around the tree, pulling them but suddenly the lights get caught, I look over to Shiro and see the lights tangled all around him.

“What did you do?” I ask, stifling a laugh

“I saw a knot in the lights so I tried to untangle it.” Shiro explains “And then I got tangled.”

I laugh as I untangle Shiro from the lights, we finish wrapping them around and begun with the tinsel and ball-balls. I can tell Shiro’s having a lot of fun decorating the tree, even if he got tangled in the lights.

When the tree is done we take a few steps back and look at the tree.

“It looks really good, it’ll look nice when the lights are off.” Shiro says

“Yeah, I can imagine all the things we can do by the tree in the dark.” I reply

“Lance.” Shiro says unimpressed and then he laughs

He presses a kiss to my lips and smirks.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Shiro states

I giggle and return his kiss. Decorating the tree was fun but I think there’s something much more fun in store for Shiro and I.


	8. Day 7-Mistletoe

**_Kinkade_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I walk through the empty hallways of the garrison after sneaking to the kitchen to get some ice cream. I was really hungry and I know they don’t really guard the kitchen so it’s easy to sneak in and out of it.

Besides there isn’t anyone here anyway, everyone went home for Christmas except for a few students like me who’s families couldn’t afford to take them home for Christmas or they’re to busy.

As I walk through the dark empty hallways I see a figure in the distance, I freeze and hide behind one of the pillars. As the figure gets closer I realise it’s just Kinkade, one of the other Garrison students who didn’t go home.

I step out from my hiding place which seems to startle him and he covers his mouth with his hands before he can scream.

“Sorry, I thought you were a teacher.” I apologise

“I thought you were a demon.” He replies

I blink in surprise, Kinkade doesn’t really speak.

“I was getting food, what are you doing?” I ask

“Can’t sleep, miss my family.” He replies

“Me too, want to go to the common room?” I say

He nods and we walk in silence to the common room. I notice something on the top of the doorway but by the time I notice what it is it’s to late. Kinkade and I are standing right under mistletoe. I think some other students put it up as a joke.

“Well...” I say nervously

Heat rises to my cheeks as I try to think about what to do in this situation.

“Now what?” I ask quietly

Kinkade places a hand under my chin and tilts my head to look in his eyes. Without thinking much I place my lips against his and he kisses back. Kissing under the mistletoe, how more cliché can this get?


	9. Day 8-Making Snowmen

**_Shiro x Keith x Lance_ **

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Keith is on his phone sitting by the fireplace and Shiro is reading his book on the couch. I’m bored and need something to do. It snowed last night which gives me an idea what to do.

“Want to go make snowmen?” I ask

“Are you 12?” Keith asks, looking up from his phone

“On a scale of one to 10.” I reply “But seriously, want to go make snowmen?”

“Maybe in a bit.” Shiro says which is Shiro speak for ‘I’m really invested in this chapter and don’t want to pay attention to anything else’

“Ok, I’m going to go make a snowman army.” I state, standing up

I grab my coat and boots and walk out to the backyard. I begun to make the first snowman but it’s harder than i thought. The snow keeps breaking.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Keith says appearing next to me

“I thought you didn’t want to make snowmen?” I question

“I didn’t say that, I want to help.” Keith says with a small smile “Now let me show you how you make snowmen.”

I follow Keith’s instructions and soon Shiro has joined us outside, lured out by the sounds of laughter and giggles. With three people our snowman army is coming along quickly and soon we’ve made 100 miniature snow men.

“The final snowman should be the biggest.” I say “He’s the leader.”

Shiro and Keith both nod and we work hard to make a massive snowman. My hands are getting cold but I really want to finish this last snowman. I make the bottom while Keith makes the middle and Shiro makes the head.

I roll it into position and rub my hands together to create warmth. Keith finishes his middle section and walks over to me, taking my hands in his.

“Did you forget your gloves?” Keith asks

“They restrict my movement to much.” I reply

Shiro walks over to us and wraps his arms around me, warming me up.

“Why don’t we go back into the house to warm up?” Shiro asks

Keith and I nod and follow him inside, but not before I press a kiss to each of their lips and quickly admire our snowman army.


	10. Day 9-Wearing Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**_Lotor_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“I don’t understand the point of wearing ugly clothing.” My boyfriend Lotor says, looking confused “Wouldn’t you want all your clothing to look nice?”

“Well it’s fun, the sweater looking ugly is the fun part.” I explain

“I still don’t understand.” Lotor says, brushing his long white hair over his shoulder

“Let me show you.” I say pulling him up from the couch

I walk into my room and pull out an old box with a bunch of old ugly Christmas sweaters.

“You won’t understand until you try wearing one.” I say, handing him a bright red sweater with tacky reindeers and candy canes on it

Lotor sighs and pulls it on, looking at himself in the mirror.

“It’s hideous.” He grumbles

“It’s hilarious, which one should I wear?” I ask

“You’re going to wear one to?” Lotor asks

“Of course, then we’ll take photos to remind us of our first Christmas together

I find one of my favourites, a blue one with Santa Claus and snowflakes. I put it on and smile at Lotor.

“How does it look?” I ask

“The sweater is horrible but on you it doesn’t look that bad.” Lotor says wrapping an arm around my waist

I kiss Lotor for a few seconds before pulling away and pulling out my phone to take photos. I make sure to include all different angles and poses in the photos but Lotor doesn’t seem to impressed.

“Can’t I get this hideous thing off?” He asks

“But Christmas.” I say pouting

He sighs in defeat and kisses my forehead.

“Fine, but next time I get to dress you in whatever I want.” Lotor states “And I already have something in mind.”


	11. Day 10-Making Holiday Treats

**_Hunk_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I’m in my bedroom reading through some old text books when I smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. It smells like gingerbread and candy canes. I rush to the kitchen and inside I see Hunk rolling out some dough while a tray of gingerbread men are cooling.

“What are you doing Hunk?” I ask

“Making gingerbread men for the Christmas party, want to help?” He asks

I nod and walk over to him, sitting on one of the chairs by the bench. Hunk begins to cut out the next batch of gingerbread men and I line the tray for him. Once this batch is in the oven the other batch has cooled completely so it’s time for decorating.

Hunk begins to make some icing while I pick out some lollies that would look good on the gingerbread men. Once the icing is made Hunk brings the cookies over to us and we begin to decorate.

Hunk makes it look so easy but I’m really struggling. I’m not that good at arts and crafts so the cookies I made look horrible. I sigh in defeat as I make another cookie that looks horrible.

“What’s wrong Lance?” Hunk asks

“Mine look horrible, I don’t think I want to ruin any more.” I say

“They’re not that bad.” Hunk says walking around the counter to me “I think you just use to much force when piping the icing. Here I’ll show you.”

Hunk hands me the icing bag and wraps his arms around me to hold my hands over the icing bag, he shows me how to squeeze the icing bag gently enough to properly decorate but I’m more focused on being wrapped in Hunk's arms.

After the cookies are done I turn to Hunk and press a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.” I say

“Any time.” He replies


	12. Day 11-Going To A Christmas Fair

**_Keith_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I excitedly hum Christmas carols as I put on my warm blue coat and boots. Keith looks at me with amusement while he puts on his own coat.

“You seem very excited.” Keith says

“I'm just excited about the fair.” I reply “Rides, food and little stalls. It’s going to be amazing.”

Keith smiles and takes my hand, walking outside with me. We lock the door and begin our short walk to the Christmas fair which is in the park near my house.

Keith and I hold hands the whole way to the fair to keep our hand from getting cold. We arrive quickly and I see the bustle of people excited for Christmas and the fair.

“What do you want to do?” Keith asks

“Can we get a photo with Santa?” I ask

“You’re such a kid.” He replies with a chuckle

I ignore him and pull him into the line up for a picture with Santa. After my picture Keith and I decide to get some hot chocolate to warm us up. We sip at our drinks while looking at all the little Christmas stalls with cute decorations and gifts.

I buy a few decorations to give as Christmas presents to everyone and Keith even buys a few as well. After we've finished our drinks we head over to the rides and decide to go on the roller coaster. Keith holds my hand the whole time as I’m scared of roller coasters.

The ride comes to a stop and I try to catch my breath, it’s almost dark so the temperature has dropped a lot.

“Are you alright?” Keith asks

“I’m fine, want to go on the Ferris wheel?” I ask

Keith nods and we line up for the Ferris wheel. We get our own carriage and I excitedly look over the snowy park.

“You’re so cute.” Keith says, pressing a kiss to my lips

I kiss back and smile softly.

“You too” I reply “Told you Christmas fairs are fun.” 


	13. Day 12-Watching A Classic Holiday Film

**_Lotor_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“Ready to binge Christmas films?” I ask my boyfriend Lotor

“I guess.” Lotor replies, taking a seat on the couch

I scroll through Netflix and put on Home Alone. I can’t believe Lotor has never seen it. Once the movie is in I grab the popcorn and sit next to Lotor, curling up into his side. He wraps an arm around me while reaching for popcorn.

Lotor seems to be really invested in the movie and he is paying complete attention. This is my favourite Christmas movie and I’m glad I get to share it with Lotor.

Once the movie is over Lotor turns to me.

“That was really good, are there any more Christmas movies?” He asks

“Yeah there are, we're binging a bunch remember?” I reply

“I’m sad I haven’t watched these movies before.” Lotor sighs

“Well now you get to watch them all with me.” I say

“You’re right, I'd rather watch these movies cuddling with you than alone as a child.” Lotor says pressing a kiss to my forehead

I smile and take the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen while Lotor chooses the next movie we watch. He chooses Elf which is another of my favourites.

We change our position on the couch so Lotor is lying down and I’m laying on his chest. I’m glad I get to make these Christmas memories with Lotor. Watching Christmas movies is a great way to bond with people.

I kiss Lotor’s cheek and he looks down at me, pressing his lips to mine.

“Thank you for showing me these Christmas films.” He says

“I’m happy I get to watch them with you.” I reply

We keep watching movies until we fall asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	14. Day 13-Listening To/Playing Festive Music Or Carolling

**_Shiro_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
I move my hips to the Christmas music coming from my phone. I’m supposed to be doing the dishes but I’d rather just listen to music and think about Christmas which is so close.

I sway my hips to the music and sing loudly to the music, not hearing the footsteps of my boyfriend Shiro as he appears right behind me.

“You could drop something.” He says making me jump

“Shiro!” I exclaim “Don’t sneak up on me!”

“Sorry, I was just worried about the plates.” Shiro states

“I’m just listening to music, I’m not going to drop them.” I say

“How about I help you?” He asks

I nod and we begin to wash the dishes together, Shiro doesn’t sing along to the music but I know I can get him to with a bit of work.

“Shiro why don’t you sing as well?” I ask pouting

“I don’t really sing.” He replies “I’m not that good at it.”

“You don’t have to be good at it, it’s just fun.” I reply

The song changes to the next one and I dance with Shiro around the kitchen. Eventually Shiro begins to sing as well and I feel happiness bloom in my chest. He looks so happy.

“Why is singing Christmas songs so fun?” He asks

“Because it’s festive and reminds you of good memories.” I explain

We keep singing and dancing, with Shiro spinning me around the kitchen which luckily has a lot of space. I laugh the whole time, happy to be spending these moments with Shiro.


	15. Day 14-Ice Skating

**_Matt_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea Matt.” I say nervously

“Come on, it’ll be fine.” My boyfriend Matt replies

I shakily step onto the frozen lake with Matt holding me tightly. We decided that since the lake froze over we should go ice skating, except I’ve never been that good at ice skating and I always get hurt some how.

When I was little my sister Veronica took me ice skating and I broke my arm. Then I went again the next year and sprained my ankle. Matt says he’ll hold me the whole time and I trust him but I’m still nervous.

Matt pulls me along as he skates and I begin to get the hang of moving my skates to match Matt. Soon his arms wrapped around me turn into him holding my hand as we skate together. The lake is very frozen so there isn’t a risk of us falling through thin ice.

“You’re doing amazing Lance.” Matt says

“I didn’t think I’d be doing this well.” I reply “Who knew a nerd could be such a good teacher.”

“I'm a hot nerd though.” Matt states

“Yeah you are.” I agree, laughing

As I say this my skate gets caught on the ice and I topple forward, Matt quickly moves to catch me and falls down as well, using his body for me to land on.

I immediately sit up and look at him, he seems to be in a bit of pain which worries me.

“Are you ok?” I ask

“I’m fine, my back just hurts a bit.” He replies

“Why did you do that? Now you’re hurt.” I question

“Because I promised you I wouldn’t let you get hurt.” Matt answers

“My hero.” I say with a soft smile, pressing my lips to his “But I think we should put ice skating on hold, it seems my curse has transferred to you.”


	16. Day 15-Snowball Fight

**_Keith_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
Keith and I crash landed on a very snowy planet after a fight with the Galra. Everything g about this situation is annoying. I’m trapped with Keith who I half hate half love, I don’t know if we won against the Galra and on earth it would be nearly Christmas and I can’t celebrate it with my family.

Keith is brooding in the corner of the cave we found for shelter. Hopefully the other paladins will find us soon, our suits aren’t exactly the warmest.

I look over to a pile of snow and an idea pops into my head, with a smirk I reach out to grab a handful of snow and I press it into a ball. Once it’s in the perfect shape I throw it at Keith and it lands square in his face.

“What the hell Lance?!” Keith exclaims annoyed

“What?” I reply, pretending to be innocent

“Why did you throw that snowball?” He asks

“What snowball?” I question

He sighs heavily and rolls his eyes while I make another snowball and throw it at him again.

“Lance!” He says “Fine you want a snowball fight you’ll get one.”

He gathers some snow while I do the same, soon I’m met with snow hitting me in all parts of my body. I throw snowballs back and hit Keith just as much, I’m determined to win. Keith runs out of snowballs and snow due to him being deeper in the cave which means I have the upper hand.

“Alright, alright!” Keith shouts, covering his face “You win.”

“Of course I do.” I reply

Keith sits down looking grumpy and I sit next to him.

“You’re not grumpy about loosing right?” I ask

“No, I’m just shocked you actually laughed around me.” He replies

“What are you talking about? I always laugh.” I question

“Not because of me though, I like it.” Keith says, moving closer to me

I rest my head on his shoulder and just allow us to have a moment of peace. After using all of our steam in the snowball fight it’s time for a rest.


	17. Day 16-Catching a cold

**_Shiro_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“Ah-choo-” I sneeze, sniffling and groaning

“Lance are you sick?” Shiro asks, poking his head through the living room doorway

“No, I just sneezed.” I reply

“That’s the fourth time in twenty minutes.” He states “Your eyes are watery, you nose is blocked, I, pretty sure you’re sick.”

I sigh in defeat and look down sadly.

“If I acknowledge I’m sick then the sickness might get worse and kill me.” I say

“That’s impossible.” Shiro says, picking me up with ease

He carries me to our bed and lays me down, tucking me in tightly.

“You try to get better and I’ll get some medicine and soup for you.” Shiro says

I nod and close my eyes, trying to ease my breathing.

I can hear Shiro moving around the kitchen and a pot drops but I’m not to worried. Shiro is a loud cook but the food he makes is really good. After about half an hour Shiro comes back into the room with a bowl of soup and a little cup of medicine.

First I drink the medicine, making a face at the gross taste of it but not making that much of a fuss over it. Then Shiro starts to feed me the soup.

“I can feed myself y'know.” I state

“But I want to take care of you.” Shiro replies simply

I keep eating the soul until it’s all gone and lay back down in bed. Shiro moves to walk away and I grab his shirt, pulling him back.

“Don’t leave.” I say

“I’ll come back, I just need to put these in the dishwasher.” He says, referring to the dirty dishes

I hear his footsteps fade but soon they come back. Shiro lays down next to me on the bed and pulls me into his warm chest.

“What if I get you sick?” I ask

“I had my cold shot this year.” Shiro replies “Now try to get better for Christmas ok?”


	18. Day 17-Spending Time With Friends/Family

_**Matt x Lance** _

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“Ready to go?” My boyfriend Matt asks me

“Yeah, I’ve got everything.” I reply, picking up the tray of garlic knots

Matts parents invited us over for a Christmas family dinner and I’m a little nervous. It’s not like this is the first time I’m meeting them but I still want to make a good impression, Matt tells me I'll be fine and I believe him.

We get into the car and I begin to loose some of my nerves. Besides I get to see Pidge tonight. We arrive at the Holt household and walk up to the door. We knock and Colleen answers the door, hugging both of us.

We are invited inside and Pidge is already here, typing away on her laptop.

“Hey Pidge.” I say

Pidge closes her laptop and looks up at us, smiling.

“What’s up gays?” She asks

Matt and I sit next to her and we begin to talk about whatever’s most interesting. Soon the food is ready and we all sit around the table eating the food.

Matt and I are holding hands under the table while talking with the rest of the family. I love Matt's family, after I came out to mine they never spoke to me which gets hard especially around the holidays. The Holt family always love and accepted us and treated me like another son.

“Is everyone done?” Sam asks

We all nod and clear our plated.

“I think it’s time for presents before dessert.” Colleen sates

Matt and I excitedly walk to the living room to open our presents and give them as well. Honestly just spending time with my family and boyfriend like this is all I ask for


	19. Day 18-One Lending The Other A Coat/Scarf/Hat To Keep Them Warm

**_Lotor x Lance_ **

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Lotor and I are about to go on a date but he’s a little late. I’m waiting outside his work in the snow but I have my coat and gloves. My neck is cold because I forgot my scarf but hopefully I’ll be inside soon anyway.

Lotor told me he would be another five minutes due to an emergency that came up. I know owning a business is hard so I don’t really mind. Lotor wont take to long.

As I’m waiting a man walks past me, staring the whole time. He walks back over to me and smiles.

“Hey there, what are you doing out in the cold?” He asks, leaning on the wall

“Just waiting for my boyfriend.” I reply

“And he’s making you wait out in the cold? Why don’t you come with me instead?” He asks

“I’m fine thanks.” I reply, annoyed

“But you don’t even have a scarf.” He says reaching out for my neck

I flinch back before he can touch my neck and his wrist is grabbed by a tanned hand. I breath a sigh of relief seeing it’s Lotor.

“What are you doing with my boyfriend?” Lotor asks, narrowing his eyes

“You left him out in the cold, you don’t sound like a very good boyfriend.” The man replies

“Lotor lets just go.” I say tugging Lotor away, I don’t want him to have to deal with this “I’m really hungry.”

Lotor lets go of the man and turns to me.

“Very well, lets go.” Lotor says wrapping an arm around my waist

After the man is out of our sight Lotor stops and turns to me. He pulls off his scarf and wraps it around my neck.

“He was right, your neck does look cold.” Lotor states

“Thank you, now lets go on our date.” I reply, kissing his cheek


	20. Day 19-Throwing/Attending A Holiday Party

**_Keith_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“I don’t understand why we need to throw a Christmas party.” My boyfriend Keith grumbles

“Because it’s fun to spend time with our friends.” I reply “And we get to eat awesome food and get presents.”

“I like it being just us though.” Keith says, hugging me tightly

“Me to but it’s just one night, we can’t just ignore our friends though.” I reply

“Fine, but I still don’t like parties.” He mumbles

We finish setting up the decorations and food, making sure for the 7th time we got a present for everyone. As we finish checking we hear the doorbell and I go to answer it.

It’s Hunk and Pidge who look very excited.

“Hey guys, merry Christmas!” I say happily

“Hey, merry Christmas losers.” Pidge says

“Merry Christmas buddy.” Hunk states

I invite them inside and soon everyone else arrives. The party is really fun but Keith still looks a little awkward. I walk over to him and smile.

“What’s up Keith?” I ask

“I don’t do parties, I’m always alone at them.” He replies

“Well just stay with me then.” I say linking our arms “Lets go get drinks.”

Keith and I head to the kitchen and grab some punch. Shiro and Adam walk up to us and grab some drinks as well.

“Hey guys, this is a pretty good party.” Adam states

“Thanks, I’m happy with how it turned out.” I reply

Keith seems to come out of his shell a little bit as he talks to Shiro and Adam. I smile at Keith becoming less awkward and more calm.

Keith seems to be enjoying the party now. Once Keith starts to enjoy himself I feel myself relax a little as well.

Eventually everyone leaves and Keith and I head to bed. We lay down in each other’s arms.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the party.” I say

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought.” Keith replies “Everyone liked what we got them as well.”

“I’m really happy about that.” I say “It was a fun party.”

“Yeah it really was.” Keith replies, kissing my cheek


	21. Day 20-One Surprising The Other With An Early Gift

**_Kinkade x Lance_ **

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I’m sitting in the common room it the garrison, thinking about my family. I’m really upset I didn’t get to go home to see them. I know it’s to expensive to go home but I just wish we found a way.

I sigh an look out of the snowy window. This probably wouldn’t suck as much if I had some friends here but Pidge and Hunk both went home, they invited me but I don’t want to intrude on their family Christmas.

Only a few people are left, one of them is Keith but I don’t really care about him. A few other students are still here but they aren’t in my year. What makes me nervous most is my crush Ryan Kinkade is here as well. The last thing I want to do is embarrass myself in front of him.

We’ve become kind of friends over the past few weeks so it’s becoming easier to be around him. He doesn’t talk much but he says he likes to listen to me.

‘Hey Lance.” Ryan says, snapping me from my thoughts

When did he get here?

“Hey Ryan.” I reply “What’s up?”

He sits next to my and my heart begins to beat fast. I can tell he’s hiding something behind his back.

“What’s that?” I ask, trying to see what he has

He pulls it from behind his back and it looks like a messily wrapped present. He hands it to me and looks at me expectantly.

“An early Christmas present?” I ask

“Yeah.” He replies

I open it up and see a pair of blue gloves.

“You said you don’t have any gloves.” Ryan says simply

“I love them, thank you.” I say happily

I see a small smile on his lips and I hug him tightly.

“I’m happy to be spending Christmas with you.” I say happily

He hugs me back and I begin to worry what I’m so nervous about. I’ll confess eventually.


	22. Day 21-Spending The Evening In A Café

**_Matt_** **_x_** _**Lance**_

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
Matt and I are walking down the street, looking at all the different shops and cafés. I’m starting to get a little tired and hungry. I wonder if there’s any cafés that are still open?

“Hey Matt, can we go into a café?” I ask

“Sure, see any you like?” He replies

I look around and see a café with Christmas decorations up.

“I like the look of that one.” I state

Matt and I walk over to it and inside is very warm. We find a table near the back of the café and discuss what we’re going to have.

Once our orders are placed we turn to each other and talk. I love this environment, it’s calm and warm and I get to spend time with my boyfriend.

“Have you heard anything from your parents?” Matt asks me

“No, they still won’t talk to me but Veronica called to say she wants so meet with me on Christmas Eve.” I reply

“Are you going to go?” Matt questions

“Yeah, Veronica’s always been there for me.” I answer “Besides she has a secret girlfriend so it’s not like she’s against us or anything.”

“That’s good.” Matt says smiling

We keep talking until our food and drinks arrive. We feed each other cake, like every stereotypical couple but it’s just so adorable.

I lean into Matt more and look out the window at the falling snow. This is perfect, spending the evening in a café with Matt is just what I needed.


	23. Day 22-Making S'mores

**_Kuron_** _**x**_ **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“What do you mean you’ve never made s'mores?” I ask my boyfriend Kuron, shocked

“I just never really needed to.” He replies

“Everyone needs to make s'mores, do you even know how to?” I question

“Vaguely.” He replies, running a hand through his long hair

“Ok, I’m going to teach you.” I state “You’re lucky we have a fireplace and don’t have to do it over a stove like I did when I was a kid.”

I walk to the kitchen and grab the marshmallows, skewers, chocolate and crackers. I walk back into the living room where Kuron is looking at me expectantly.

“Ok so first you grab a skewer and toast the marshmallow.” I say, handing him a skewer

We hold or marshmallows over the fire until they’re toasted and then put them on the crackers. The I show Kuron how to hold the chocolate close to the fire so it melts a bit and then we sandwich the two sides together.

I eat my s’more and watch as Kuro eats his. I look at him excitedly and he smiles at me.

“It’s really good.” He states

“Yay, I knew you’d love it.” I say

Kuron and I keep making s’mores until we’ve eaten all the marshmallows. I haven’t made s’mores in so long so it’s great to be able to make them again.

“S’mores are a pretty nice snack.” Kuron says “But there’s so,etching much sweeter I’d rather eat.”


	24. Day 23-Having Christmas Drinks Together

**_Shiro_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“Hey Shiro, do you want some egg nog?” I ask my boyfriend

“Is it alcoholic?” He asks

“Yeah.” I state

“Then yes.” He replies

I chuckle and pour both of us a glass of egg nog. Then I head back to the living room and sit back down next to Shiro, handing him his glass. We both take a sip and I feel myself relax.

“So What are we doing Christmas day?” I ask

“We're going to Allura’s place for lunch with everyone.” Shiro replies “And then we’re watching the fireworks at the park on Christmas night.”

“Ok, I wonder if Lotor's going to be there.” I say

“Well him and Allura are dating so probably.” Shiro states

“Ughh I hate him, he’s so creepy.” I sigh

“Well you don’t have to date him.” Shiro says

“You’re right, I'm dating you instead.” I laugh, taking another sip of my drink

“Am I a better option?” He asks

“Of course you are.” I reply, pressing a kiss to his lips “So what did you get me for Christmas?”

“Wa I supposed to get you something?” Shiro says with fake shock

“Fine you don’t get your present.” I grumble

“Aww, I promise I got you something.” Shiro chuckles

I finish my drink and put the cup on the coffee table and then sit on Shiro’s lap.

“You’re warm.” I mumble

“Your alcohol tolerance is to low.” Shiro says

“'M not drunk.” I say

“Sure, sure.” Shiro says unconvinced

He finishes his drink and then carries me to bed. I feel so tired and everything’s hazy.

“Let’s go to sleep, tomorrow’s Christmas Eve.” Shiro says, laying down next to me

“I love you.” I mumble

“I love you too.” Shiro replies


	25. Day 24-Sneaking Around When The Other Has Fallen Asleep To Put Out Their Gift

**_Shiro x Keith x Lance_ **

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I think everyone else in the castle is asleep so it’s time for me to put my plan into action. I crawl out of bed and grab the two presents I have for Shiro and Keith, opening the sliding doors as quietly as I can.

I’ve been crushing on Shiro and Keith for ages, they started dating each other recently but I want them to at least know my feelings, even if nothing happens. I've been on giving them presents I bought at the space mall.

I want it to be a surprise though, I don’t want Pidge to accidentally tell either of them what’s happening and I don’t want the surprise to be ruined. Pidge managed to track the dates so tomorrow would be Christmas on earth.

I tiptoe down the long hallway to the common room where the Christmas tree we bought from the earth store is set up. I step into the room and walk straight into someone. Jumping back I see it was Shiro that i walked into, with Keith right behind him.

“What are you doing here?” We all ask simultaneously

“I was just... putting some presents under the tree.” I say nervously

“But we put all of them under the tree earlier.” Keith says

“Well why don’t you tell me what you’re doing here?” I ask

“Just... stuff...” Keith mumbles

“Is that a present for us?” Shiro asks

“What? No!” I say, pretending to be shocked

“It has our names on it.” Shiro states

“Ok maybe it is, but I didn’t forget about you.” I say “I just didn’t want everyone to see.”

“Why not?” Keith asks

“Because I maybe sorta kinda like you and if the present didn’t work out I don’t want to be embarrassed.” I say “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Do you really feel that way?” Shiro asks

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” I say

“Don’t be, we like you too.” Keith says “We we’re actually putting out a gift for you.”

I smile softly, finding out that we all like each other, this is the best Christmas gift ever.


	26. Day 25-Spending Christmas Morning Together

**_Keith_** **_x_** **_Lance_**

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“Keith wake up it's Christmas!” I shout, jumping on my fiancé

He groans and rolls over in the bed but I’m not having any of his grumpiness today.

“Come on Keith, it’s Christmas.” I say “The best day of the year.”

“Ughh fine.” He says sitting up and rubbing his eyes

“Let’s go open presents, I want you to see what I got you.” I say

I run to the living room while Keith slowly trails after me, still yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“How do you have so much energy in the morning?” He says

“I have a good sleep schedule and I’m not addicted to coffee.” I reply “Plus it’s Christmas morning, how could you even be sleepy on Christmas?”

One Keith seems more awake I finally give him his present. He opens it up and I see a smile form across his face

“How did you know which knives I wanted?” He says, holding up the dark red set of knives I got for him

“I know everything.” I reply “Plus your favourite colour is red.”

Keith smiles and presses a kiss to my lips as a thanks.

“Want to open your present?” Keith asks

“Absolutely.” I reply

He hands me a present, it feels like a book. I open it up and it looks like a photo album. I look though the pages and see it’s photos of Keith and I since we first met.

My eyes fill up with tears of happiness as I look though all the pages.

“I love you so much Keith.” I say hugging him tightly

“I love you too.” He replies, kissing me deeply

“Now how about we make pancakes for breakfast?” Keith asks “I’m hungry as fuck.”


End file.
